A Fan's Reset Button
by Ayako-Nee-chan
Summary: What happens when an 84 year old man meets the antagonist of his favorite show and gets sucked into the show's fictional world? Chaos. Chaos ensues in that world.
1. Chapter One: Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

**THE MANSION**  
**7:04 AM**  
**MARCH 12 20XX**

A groggy old man woke up slowly as he sat up on his futon and yawned.

"Ah.." He stood up slowly with squinted eyes as he went to his private bathroom in the mansion, he wanted eat already.

* * *

Few minutes later after that, the old man went out of the bathroom and yawned again, he was still a little sleepy today, but he was still craving for food, so he wondered.

"What should I eat? Maybe..some curry pilaf? but I'm not that good..ah just some simple scrambled eggs and fried rice will do." he mumbled to himself as he walked slowly towards the kitchen, where he grabbed two eggs, some oil and a pan.

* * *

_*Sizzle* *Sizzle* *Sizzle*_

The smell of scrambled eggs and fried rice being cooked wafted around the the kitchen and near it, the old man was humming as he smiled, soon after, the food was done and the old man put it on the lone table, sitting down on a pillow and praying as per his usual routine doing things everyday as he ate his food peacefully.

"My wife would had loved this.." The old man muttered as he took a bite of his food, with a small hint of sadness in his quiet muttering.

* * *

**THE F-21 PARK**  
**10:12 AM**  
**MARCH 12 20XX**

"Mama! Mama!" yelled a four year old boy who had his hands raised in front of his mother.

"Yes yes, Mama's going to pick you up for your birthday." Answered the mother as she smiled at her son and picked him up into her arms.

"What gift do you want to get, Seth?" Asked the mother who was still smiling at her son, Seth.

"Well Mama, I want to play Ice of Hiven!" Answered Seth Happily as he laughed.

"Don't ya mean "Eyes of Heaven", Seth?" Answered an old man who was sitting on the bench a few meters away from the two family members, smiling awkwardly at the two, The Mother and Seth look at the old man, The Mother's expression immediately turned disgusted and Seth's look on his face was of disgust as well.

That escalated quickly.

"You disgusting old man, who are you to know my son?!" The Mother shouted at the old man with a disgusted look on her face as if the old man was some kind of pervert, soon after the son shouted at the old man too.

"Yeah! Mama's right! Who are you to know me?!" Soon followed Seth's shout was a raspberry from him.

"H-huh?" The Old Man was getting sad and confused, he only wanted to answer the child's misspelling.

"Seth, We should get out of here, the old man is going to run at us!" Said the Mother to her child, she was still disgusted at the old man, who knew no reason why they were disgusted at him.

"Yes Mama! Let me throw a rock at him before we run away!" So the mother did and put Seth down, letting him pick up a rock and throw it at the old man who tried to shield himself from the rock with his hands, but failing to do that as Seth spat on the ground and held his mother's hand, leaving.

Soon after that kerfuffle, The Mother and the child left the park, leaving the old man alone, sad and confused, he was just a little happy that another person knew what JoJo is, after all he is one too at the age of 84, but that didn't matter, the old man was sad at how the mother and son treated him like some kind of criminal scum, He knew that it was already the 21st Century, but he didn't think it was this bad.

The Old man sighed, "To think the elders aren't respected anymore in Japan..outrageous...and sad, but I do need to go back home for food, don't want...to get the rice spoiled."

The Old man stood up and slowly left the park, it wasn't too far away from his home and there was few people living in his neighborhood who were extroverts, though most of them are kind and somewhat narcissistic in many different ways.

* * *

**THE MANSION**  
**11:09 AM**  
**MARCH 12 20XX**

"Ah..I like this peacefulness at my mansion." The Old man sat on his pillow seat on the floor, sipping his tea from his cup as he listened to the radio about making pillow decorations.

"Sometimes it gets lonely here...but I am fine without the helpers at the other mansion, that place..gives me bad feelings ever since the first time I visited there." Muttered the old man, he sighed, he knew that mansion was bad news even if it was magnificent and gorgeous, it was too perfect.

He remembered one of his relatives fell off the inside balcony a year ago, from the forensics investigation, the one who pushed the relative was still unknown, the others were trying to pin it on him, but the police pushed him off the suspects list simply because he was too old.

"It's almost afternoon..I should get the tapes ready." The Old man took another sip of his tea before slowly standing up and walking slowly towards his closet, opening it slowly and kneeling down soon after to rummage around the tapes, trying to find the opening of Part 1.

"Where is..it..It should be here.." The old man continued rummaging around, coughing sometimes along the way.

"Ah..found..it?" the old man knew the tape was the same tape he used everyday, but the tape looked..a little odd, but the old man shook his head as he stood up again slowly and walked slowly to the old radio from 24 years ago.

*_Kashaaa_* The old radio whirred slowly as the old man inserted the old tape into it, he always liked this radio, it's very nostalgic to him, it reminded him of his kind daughter, but for a second his expression turned mad as he remembered that his kind daughter went off and eloped with a British man who was obsessed with the idea of exterminating so called vampires with the power of the sun.

"One..two...three.." The old man counted to three, before Part 1's opening started, the old man bobbed his head slowly as he hummed and sipped his tea peacefully.

But, suddenly the radio stopped working and all the lights blacked out on the old man, he was slightly sad, but he could get it working, so he stood up again and went to his radio to try and find the problem, the lights didn't really matter, he only wanted to listen to the tape peacefully without interruption.

"This is inconvenien-" The old man was cut off when he heard his sliding door open, he hoped it wasn't his great grand daughter again as he sighed and left a glance at his currently broken radio before slowly walking towards where he heard his sliding door open, only to hear lightning and the rain pouring down on the roof, he was confused, he thought it going to be sunny today..but he shook his head again and continued walking slowly, hearing the lightning get louder and louder.

"Uhm..who migh-" the old man was cut off again as soon as he saw something, someone who should not exist right now, his eyes widened fearfully.

The man he knew who was powerful and he knew, he doesn't have anything to fight against this fearful ma-no **_monster_**, **Dio Brando **or now known as **DIO**.

Dio Brando simply glared at the old man.

'What did I do to get this to hap-happen to me.." a tear drop fell on a tatami mat that the old man fell on as soon as he saw the monster outside out of fear.

* * *

**[ ||CHAPTER ONE END||]**


	2. Chapter Two: A Funeral ROB Interruption

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.  
**

* * *

**THE ? MANSION**  
**11:13 AM**  
**MARCH 12 20XX**

A loud scream came from the mansion as it's neighboring house's 4 tenants leave to see where the source of the scream came from and to which they go to the mansion next door, looking horrified as they screamed and shrieked loudly at the horrific scene they saw.

The front door was wrecked and clawed, looking like it was slammed or broken from the inside, there was blood splattered on the tatami mats and finally a corpse.

The Old Man's almost dried and crumpled gray lifeless corpse.

One of the tenant's started to dial for the police and an ambulance, but suddenly they fell like a rag doll dummy. Blood was spilling around their neck.

Two tenants who were children started to cry, the both of them tried to reach for their fallen mother to try and wake them up, only to fall as their heads roll to the ground, leaving two headless corpses.

The only tenant left was the father, who ran as quickly as they could and almost escape from the sudden murder of his family, sadly he did not survive.

Much blood was splattered around the peaceful mansion's front yard.

A **Monster** smirked and disappeared seamlessly, leaving a photograph behind of itself, wondering if any peasant was going to get a clue from it, knowing it won't happen.

* * *

**THE ? MANSION**  
**11:27 AM**  
**MARCH 12 20XX**

The police arrives at the mansion with few ambulances to carry the corpses into for later inspection.

Two old men were chatting as the forensics inspect the crime scene for the one who murdered the deceased victims.

"Who do you think would know how to slice someone's head off this cleanly?" asked the short fat old man who wore a brown coat and a brown fedora.

"Someone who possibly had training in assassination or stealth, but that seems unlikely as the deceased victims were normal, but there is a possible reason for them to kill the rich one." answered the muscular old man who wore a light brown shirt and an Indiana Jones like hat.

"Mr. Makamura, that may be possible, but until the-" the short old man word's were cut short as one of the forensics investigators or inspectors come close to the two old men.

"Mr. Makamura, I've found a photograph in one of the flowerpots that one of the deceased victims own." the forensic investigator or inspector said hurriedly.

Makamura grabbed the photograph from the forensic investigator or inspector, as quickly as he could, to the surprise and nervousness of the other old man.

"..!" Makamura's eyes widened as he gasped and sweat bullets.

"It can't be..!" Makamura's eyes narrowed.

"What i-is Mr. Makamura?!" The other old man asked scared like a cat.

"I-it's DIO!" Makamura shouted.

"M-Mr. Makamura...isn't DIO a fictional character?" the other old man asked as he choked on air.

"We-well..yes Shimada..but this time it could be the real deal!" Makamura tried to reason with Shimada nervously as he raised his hands up slowly.

"Mr. Makamura, mind if I punch you into oblivion?" Shimada's right eye twitched as his fists tightened.

Silence.

...

"NIGERUNDAYO!" Makamura ran as fast as he could from Shimada, only to get snuck up by Shimada and get punched to oblivion a few seconds later into unconsciousness. The other police sighed and groaned at Makamura's stupidity, a JoJo Fan stays a JoJo Fan their whole life, everyone knew about Makamura's obsession with JoJo.

* * *

**THE ?  
****TIME UNKNOWN  
DATE UNKNOWN**

An old man screamed as he almost pulled his remaining hair out, to notice the place

around him seems..too white.

_["What is this place?"]_

_["Heaven?"]_

"Oh hey jojohole." said a stranger from somewhere within this white...plane or plain?

The old man tried to find where the voice came from by walking around slowly, only to be confused once again when he gave up.

"You Jojohole, you can't find me, I'm a ROB." stated the ROB.

The old man then realized as he stopped searching for this "ROB", who was going to find his will when he supposedly died?

_["O-oh..what should I do know? I forgot where I hid m-"]_

"You Jojohole, worry about that later, I'll give ya a deal for a fancy new life and a new experience." the ROB said as sparkles sprinkled in front of the old man.

_["A-a deal? What kind of deal?"]_ The old man asked confusingly to the ROB, wanting to know what type of deal it was.

"A very entertaining deal, it'll benefit me and you, it'll let you fulfill your desires of a trip and it'll fulfill my desire as well." The ROB said monotonously.

_["..That...sounds ominously fine, but what about the others? My wife, and what is the deal?"]_ The old man asked worryingly, he was scared of anyone touching his mansion's nostalgic objects and memories, especially tape, no one was allowed to touch that and the deal he was about to agree with sounded a bit shady with no exact details on what the deal was.

"Oh forget them, I'll deal with them later and the deal's pretty simple, you get dropped off into another world by me and I enjoy what you endure as entertainment."

"Also don't tell people about your previous life, you'll end up a sack of dirt if you try, capiche?" The ROB threatened the old man happily as if it wasn't a threat to the old man.

_["Capiche.."]_ The old man answered scared, putting that promise to note and remember.

"But, anyways since ya like the deal, I'll send ya now, by the way you're immortal now, I'll de-age ya to a 14 year old's body, you'll stop aging at 18 so you get some sweet women, though I recommend you go kakyoin style." The ROB said monotonously to the old man.

Suddenly, the old man fell to his knees, touching his forehead as if a headache occurred then a black hole forms under the old man, screaming as loud as he could, then he fell.

_["AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"]_

"Also, forgot to say, every time ya meet a Joestar, there's a 50/50 chance that they're really gay, as in big gay anddddd..he's gone, ah man, forgot to say DIO is Giga gay and that Speedwagon is too." The ROB sighed, he knows it'll be fun for him to watch the ant, but he's a being of no sympathy, so he can't sympathize to the poor man who was married and old.

* * *

**THE ?**  
**TIME UNKNOWN**  
**DATE UNKNOWN**

Birds were chirping as they flew, sobbing could be heard and a funeral was happening.

"Papa, why is he in that big box?" Asked a little girl to her father as she pointed to the coffin.

"Karen, he's in there because he's tired." The father answered as he pat his daughter's head, crying a little.

"Papa, why are you crying? Mama said she doesn't want you to cry like this papa.." Karen said sadly to her crying father.

"I-it's fine Karen..I'm fine, don't worry." The crying man wiped his tears with tissue, only to continue crying as his daughter tries to console him confusingly.

Near the coffin, a woman in her thirties was crying into her handkerchief as a man in his twenties tries to console the woman of sadness.

"John..he's..he's...really dead.." The woman continued to cry.

"I know, Helenn..we both miss our son.." John said as he cried a little too, watching the coffin getting buried to be never seen again as the priest says prayers.

But then in the process of burying the coffin, it started to shake and move a little rapidly, as everyone at the funeral was in complete shock at what was happening, was the child alive?

Was everything a dream after all?

...

Helenn fainted out of shock as John caught her, still processing what was happening right now, not moving an inch.

Everyone else was in shock as well as the child, Karen, but she was scared and crying too.

"Papa! Papa! what's happening to the box?!" Karen said, crying as she tugged on her father's pants.

"..." The father was speechless, wondering if it was a blessing or not that he was alive.

Then, the coffin stopped shaking and moving for a few seconds as the coffin's lid popped off, as a boy sat up and looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" The boy asked no one in particular.

Everyone was in silence, even the priest.

"And..who are you people?" Asked the boy again, who stood up slowly, realizing..he was in a coffin.

"Oh shit." The child muttered quietly to the point where no one heard what he had said.

* * *

**[||CHAPTER TWO END||]**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I forgot to say something and that is...any criticism is appreciated kindly!**


	3. Chapter Three: A Constant Faint

**I apologize for the long wait, I've rewritten the chapter a couple of times and some events happened in real life, though do enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**THE ASTERBACH GRAVEYARD**  
** 2:34 PM **  
**AUGUST 19 1866**

"Oh shit." The child muttered in a British accent quietly to the point where no one heard what he said.

...

Everyone ran as far away as they could from the funeral except Karen, her unamed father, The Person named John, his fainted wife and the priest, who immediately grabbed some holy water from a wooden table, grabbing the boy's collar and splashing and spreading holy water across the boy's body, as if he was some kind of evil demonic being.

Everyone else aside the priest was shocked, the little girl hid behind her father's legs as John's grip on his wife's arms tightened, as he frowned.

"May the power of Christ Compel you demon!" The priest chanted angrily whilst holding the struggling boy's collar until John pushed the priest aside, making the boy fall and hit his head on the curved edge of the coffin, the boy 's vision blurred, hearing words from someone crying, saying the words, "Son, son, please don't go back to the dead!"

Then, the boy knew no more.

* * *

**THE ASTERBACH GRAVEYARD **  
**2:43 PM **  
**AUGUST 19 1866**

It was the afternoon, the wind was blowing refreshingly to those who are tired, a calico cat catches a mouse as a fainted boy is taken care of by a man in his twenties.

"Arden Ferische, you are the most unbelievable son I've ever had!" John uttered to Arden, who was laid down on two wooden chairs stuck together, facing upwards to the sky.

"..." Arden didn't respond to John's complaints about him.

John sighed, worrying what would happen from now.

"If your mother wakes up and sees this..I don't know how to deal with a woman who has a temper of a witch hunting madman.. " John groaned.

"I..should stop making things like this public anymore..maybe I should stop hiring that priest as well.." John whispered the last part quickly as he sighed once more, glancing at his fainted son and wife.

"..." Helenn snored peacefully, moving a little.

Arden was still not moving.

"..Just what is this situation...I'm going to be seen as a madman by my grandmother." John wiped his man tears away as he sniffled and stopped to look at the time on his pocket watch closely, adjusting his glasses.

"It seems it's..around the afternoon now, I better get in the carriage..I'll go get Helenn and Arden." John stood up and walked to where his wife and son was laid down after the funeral shock, then a few minutes later, he enters the carriage with his sleeping wife and son, taking a nap on her lap tiredly after the previous events.

The carriage's jewels and gems sparkled.

* * *

**JON WECKE STREET **  
**3:16 PM**  
** AUGUST 19 1866**

A young woman walks to the local bakery, an old man discusses politics to his son as he sips coffee at Ashfern's Cafe happily, the usual bustling crowd of people has diminished.

The inside of the moving carriage is silent, as John took a nap on the lap of his sleeping wife, Helenn.

Arden's eyes slowly opened, he confusingly looked around, briefly remembering the violent priest who tried to exorcise him, then taking a glance at the other two, Arden smiled slightly at the sweet moment between the two.

[I don't know who these people are, but..it looks they're happy, though I'm not sure who I am exactl-]

The carriage suddenly stops as they'd reach destination, making Arden slouch a little from the slight impact.

The destination was a mansion that belonged to John's deceased grandfather, Connor J. Ferische.

Arden stared in awe of the mansion, before snapping out of it as he forgot about the other two.

"Uh..please wake up...?" Arden poked John's face a few times before John woke up.

"Arhng..ah, yes..yes I'm awake." John yawned as he exited the carriage, stretching right after and taking off his glasses to clean it with his handkerchief.

"Ahh..." Helenn yawned as she tiredly exited the carriage, grabbing Arden's hand as she walked to the mansion dreamily, making her husband chase her as Arden

sighed.

"H-helenn! Please slow down!" shouted John who put his glasses on and started to chase after her.

She didn't hear John.

Arden smiled confusingly at this.

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [ARDEN'S ROOM]**  
** 4:37 PM **  
**AUGUST 19 1866**

A window was open as the curtains were closed, Arden was lying down on his double bed, feeling that being absorbed by the bed, wasn't all that bad compared to his floor bed and the..er coffin.

"What should I do now?" Arden muttered.

"Mm..do jokes?"

"That won't..feel right, though I should ask the two of them properly who they are, don't want to be confused who is who after all."

Arden sat up slowly, still having a habit of doing things slowly but surely from before as he stood up and fixed his bed sheets, to which he exits the room, then asking one of the maids where the two are, after walking around for a few minutes and giving up for the independent search, he's still an old man in the inside after all.

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [THE DINING ROOM]**  
**4:43 PM **  
**AUGUST 19 1866 **

John took a bite of pasta as he talked about the violent priest incident to his wife, who was angry at the priest.

God be good to me, John thought.

"-John, are you listening to me?" Asked Helenn.

"Er- yes, I'm listening Honey." John wiped his tomato sauce covered mouth quickly.

Helenn giggled before coughing.

"As, I was saying, we should report that priest for what he'd to our son and because of trying to exorcise our son out fear, got it?" She asked with her eyes on John.

"Ah well.."  
...

"Hm..eh.."  
...

"I got it!" John said as he did a thumbs up.

Then, the door creaked slowly as it opened, revealing Arden, who was wearing a small gray coat, a white polo shirt with a tie and dark brown leather pants.

"Uh...I-I'm here." Arden interjected awkwardly as he looked where John and Helenn where.

John and Helenn were silent.

John nudged Helenn.

Helenn coughed as she stomped John's feet under the table, smiling.

John curled up a little, before coughing and fixing himself up.

"Mm..What do you need, Arden?" John asked, adjusting his glasses as he smiled.

"I have something to ask..er about who you people are..since I don't exactly remember." Arden decided to wing it on the excuse, as well as trying to ignore what happened a few seconds ago, but failing to do it.

"Ah..that's..." John frowned, not sure what to say to his son.

"It's fine John, don't go all gloomy on our son, I'm sorry for that Arden." Helenn said as she swiped her hand in a shooing motion backwards, trying to hold her tears.

"..um..." Arden raised his hand slightly.

A slight pause.

"Oh!" Helenn remembered.

"Arden, Let me give you a brief re-introduction on who we are, though this is strange, I'm Helenn Ferry Derellworth, though I'm Helenn Ferry Ferische now and you can call me Ferry, so this is.." Helenn looked at John, smiling as she pointed her finger towards him.

"I'm John Arthur Ferische, though you can call me John or Father, if you want." John smiled as well, facing towards Arden.

"Er..fine..John and I guess my name is Arden Ferische?" Arden asked as he pulled out one of the dining chairs, then sitting down and getting comfortable.

"You're right Arden, though it's Arden Heather Ferische." Helenn giggled.

John merely nodded as he yawned, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Uh..I have one last question..er John and Ferry, do you know who the Joestars are? I think I've had a vivid or blurry dream about them.." Arden looked downwards in deep thought, his blond bangs covered his eyes.

"Oh, the Joestars? I know about them, their names are George Joestar and Mary Joestar. They're much more richer than we are, to be honest." John said as if it was normal thing to know about.

"They also have beautiful taste in flowers!" Helenn giggled.

Arden hopped off the chair he was sitting on, before he dashed off to somewhere, as Helenn and John looked at each other, confused.

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [ARDEN'S ROOM]**  
**4:48 PM **  
**AUGUST 19 1866**

Arden sat down on his bed, looking up to the ceiling and doing nothing as he breathed slowly.

Then suddenly, he started spazzing out and rolling on his bed out of unleashed fanboying over the repeating words John and Helenn said in his head.

[I'm in Jojo, I'm in Jojo, I'm in Jojo, I'm in-] until a crack was heard somewhere, soon after, Arden was lying down on his bed in pain putting his hand behind on his back.

He groaned.

"..arghh..." Arden muttered many more complaints later as he hid in his blanket.

A few minutes later, a maid opens the door to the young master's room to give them some hot cocoa to sip.

"Young Master, Here is yo-" to only see them curled up in the blanket, muttering incoherent words as the atmosphere in the room darkened with the candles unlit and the wind blowing in.

The maid took a few steps backward before slamming the door and leaning on it, panting and screaming internally the next second with their mouth open wide as Arden snapped out of the complaint trance he was in, looking around his room, scratching his head.

[Is young m-master okay?!-] thought the maid worryingly as they bit their thumb.

[I ha-have to-] The maid's train of thoughts was cut as footsteps were heard approaching, making the maid cough and scramble a little as they adjusted themselves to look presentable by bowing down.

"Maid Annalith, here." She uttered, not taking a look to who it was.

"Miss Annalith, don't bow to me!" Helenn pouted, crossing her arms.

"Ah! It was Madam Helenn!" Annalith sighed out of relief as she stopped bowing.

"And didn't I tell you stop calling me that? Miss Ferry would do any day!" Helenn continued to pout.

"Y-yes, Miss Ferry.." The maid answered, before remembering something.

"Ah..why are you here M-miss Ferry?"

"I'm here because of him." She pointed at Arden's Room, to which she knocked a few seconds later.

"Oh..um, all righty...I'll get going now Miss Ferry. I apologize for wasting your time." Annalith said, bowing once more, before walking away and dashing away as soon as she was out of sight.

"She'll never get rid of that old habit, huh." Helenn sighed.

The door creaked open as Arden's messy head popped out of it.

They looked at each other.

Helenn sighed.

* * *

**THE F-21 POLICE STATION  
9:47 AM  
MARCH 13 20XX**

The police station was busy as ever in the neighborhood, the officers were chit chatting, the documents were scattered around and cherry donuts were being eaten.

As well commonplace scolding of officers from a higher authority.

"So, what the hell do ya freckle fracklers know not do at a crime scene?" A man with a strange accent asked to the two old men, who looked quite bruised as they kneeled in front of the strange accented man.

"We don't fight over stupid things and we aren't supposed to make a joke out of the crime scene." Makamura and Shimada chorused, Shimada's veins were showing on his forehead and Makamura silently weeped in his mind as he rolled over random things, not in a literal sense, he'd get beaten by him again.

"Damn right, tsk tsk, ya freckle fracklers are gonna get fired the next time ya pull that crap off from yer arses, ya hear this?" The man spat out as he huffed on his cigarette angrily.

"Yes." The two said in sync, Shimada's veins on his forehead looked like it was about to pop as he glared menacingly towards Makamura, who was looking away and trying to not scream outright and run away.

* * *

**[||CHAPTER THREE END||]**


	4. Chapter Four: Two Detectives On The Case

**I'm sorry for the wait, I've been also rewriting a couple of things, but I do know there's a couple overused words in this and the previous chapters, so, Any criticism is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters.**

* * *

**THE POLICE STATION **  
** 10:16 AM  
MARCH 14 20XX**

"Mr. Makamura." Shimada poked his head. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Makamura pointed at the wide monitor, slamming his fists against the messy, messy desk he had, his Indiana-like hat almost falling off whilst laughing and wheezing at a bizarre reaction of two men, also laughing and wheezing at the episode of the show they were watching, it was something related with magnets sticking. 

"Mr. Makamura I.." He raised his left arm, following his left hand, he folded all his fingers except his middle finger, doing the same for the right. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT THAT CRAP SHIMADA! AVDOL'S TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM THE MAGNETS WITH JOSEPH!" Makamura was wheezing on the floor, slamming his fists on it and jumping up and down. 

Some police officers were giving him strange looks whilst other wheezed a little on the inside. 

"...NEED YOU STOP YOUR UNGENTLEMANLY ACTIONS! WE'VE GOT THE TETSUYA TAMAKETSU CASE TO WORK ON, YOU BUMBLING JOJO IDIOT!" The next second, Shimada pulled out his middle finger sword on Makamura, pointing or maybe shoving it, behind Makamura's neck as he jumped down. 

"ACK!" Makamura fell a second later, flat on the floor like a log, unconscious. 

The police officers who were giving him a strange look earlier were now back to shoving files off to somewhere, some even whistling Rick Astley's meme song. 

* * *

**MIDORI PLANE GRAVEYARD **  
**10: 24 AM **  
**MARCH 14 20XX**

It was a busy day for the Midori Plane Graveyard, people in black clothes crying, more people in black crying, the usual. 

And the usual pair of visitors for the graveyard, a young teen in a light purple turtleneck and a young adult wearing a dark dress, the inverted color of the basic white dress. 

"Sister, why is that woman-er.."woman" saying to that kind child?" The young adult dressed in black said, wiping her ruined make-up off her face, pointing to another pair of visitors, who were sitting on a bench together. 

Another young teen that dressed like an edgy goth teen and a young child that wore a scarf, they looked a little Russian. 

"Oh, you crybaby girl, don't pay attention to that ignorant bunch of fools, as said by our elder sister, "A triad of people, triumph and enjoy the pain of the triads of fools." The younger sister said to her twin sister, doing a shooing motion. 

* * *

**MIDORI PLANE GRAVEYARD**  
**10:26 AM **  
**MARCH 14 20XX**

A child that acted a bit mature than a young teen was asking things. 

Some old staff women commented on how cute the child was whilst giggling. 

"Saku-chan, don't use your phone, smoke cigs, drink beer at the funeral, okay?" The child asked, posing a weird pose after counting all the things Saku-chan wasn't allowed to do. 

"Shut up dipshit, I'll drink beer, smoke cigs and use my phone all I want, old man Tetsuya's cash cash money is more important than your dipshit question, dipshit." Sakune spat out angrily, taking a shot of beer mixed with brewed coffee and milk tea. 

"Ja, I know, Saku-one-seven-seven-chan." The dipshit instantly smiled sarcastically as he did a middle finger. 

"Dipshit, don't smile at me, I know your Nokia number trick since the day I've gotten one, so you can't trick me shrimp dipshit." Sakune said, reaching for the Dipshit's middle finger, softly folding it as she played with her small blue Nokia. 

"I really do like your attitude against me Saku-chan, but we have to go the funeral of our great grandfather Tetsuya right now, remember?" The dipshit kept smiling. 

"..." Sakune paused. 

"..." She looked down on her small blue Nokia. 

"Fine dipshit, I fricking remember, We'll go now, but that cash cash money old man Tetsuya has is still important." Sakune spat out, standing up and grabbed the Dipshit's left hand, looking a little less pissed off than before. 

The dipshit's smile fell off, remembering one important fact he forgot. 

[Ah fuck, where the fucking hell did great grandfather Tetsuya hide it?] 

The dipshit bit his lip angrily as he was dragged off slowly by his sister. 

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [ARDEN'S ROOM]**  
**4:45 PM**  
** AUGUST 19 1866**

"Arden, I have something to tell you after John and I discussed about it when you left a few minutes ago." Helenn stated, sitting on a stool that was facing Arden's Bed. 

"W-what is that?" Arden gulped nervously, hopping off his bed and sitting on another stool in his room. 

"You've lost your memories correct?" 

Arden nodded, hoping a little that his excuse wasn't found so easily. 

"Do you see that?" Helenn pointed to a shelf, it had boxing gloves on it. 

"I do see that..so what does that have to do with my lost memories?" Arden wanted an answer. 

"It has something to do with you." She pointed at Arden. 

"You did boxing, and you were very, very, very good at boxing, but since you lost your memories, you've lost experience of boxing as well." Helenn concluded. 

"Does that mean I h-have to do boxing again? but where do I learn boxing and who's going to tea-" Helenn slapped Arden. 

"Stop asking questions Arden, You have to learn boxing from someone and that someone is John, we'll use the backyard of our mansion." She said as she stood up, walking to the shelf that had the boxing gloves on it, and swiping it quickly before she went back to the stool and sat down on it, throwing it to Arden. 

"-oof!" Arden fell off his stool. 

She was surprised a little that her son had become this weak, but that weakness is going to get fixed later on she thought. 

Helenn face palmed. 

Arden got up slowly, dusting off any dirt from his clothes, to which he sat down on the stool again. 

"Ah, F-ferry, can I ask one more thi-thing? I don't want to get beat up for this one.." He raised both of his hands. 

She stared at him, crossing her arms. 

"What is it..Arden?" 

"How did I d-die exactly..?" 

Her eyes widened, then she looked down. 

"You..I can't tell you yet, the shock of what's happened and what's the cause of your..death, It's not time yet, I'll...answer that until a certain time." She said as she sobbed quietly. 

"That's fine..for now, I'll wait for your answer, Ferry." Arden answered, laying down on his bed as he closed his eyes. 

Helenn's tears reached the floor. 

[I-I'm crying again..I'm bloody pathetic for a mother.] 

[I'm damned bloody pathetic for a wife.] 

[I'm just a bloody pathetic woman, a pathetic crybaby, a pathetic excuse for my family and to think I've degraded to this degree, I'm just constantly reminded of him, it's his fault..] 

[And mine..I should just leave now.] Helenn stood up from the stool, crying and crying as she walked to the door taking one more glance at Arden. 

"It's my damned bloody fault for your death, I'm sorry." She closed the door quietly. 

It was quiet. 

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [MASTER'S BEDROOM]**  
**7:28 PM**  
**AUGUST 19 1866**

A lamp was still lit, scratching, scratching was heard from John's writing. 

"Hm..we are apologizing for the mistakes..that won't work as an apology, they won't believe the mess we've made." He muttered, folding another page and throwing it somewhere. 

"We genuinely apologize for the giant mess our family had made at the funeral and.." John continued to mutter, page after page being thrown away and folded or crumpled eventually. 

Helenn opened her blue eyes slowly, soon curling up even more in their comfy blanket, looking at the moon from the open window. 

"Hey John.." She whispered quietly. 

He continued muttering and throwing folded or crumpled up pages, not noticing that she was awake. 

"John, do you mind teaching our son how to box again?" Helenn said. 

"Yes, it's fine, but that's for someday, I'm busy writing an apology letter for everyone at the funeral, except the priest." He answered, still throwing away not good enough apologies that were crumpled or folded neatly. 

She giggled softly, rubbing her eyes she smiled a little. 

"I'm glad were still married after all the mistakes we've made." She muttered to no one in particular. 

* * *

**THE TAMAKETSU MANSION**  
** 3:28 PM **  
**MARCH 14 20XX**

"Oh my god, Shimada why are we here again?" Makamura stretched his arms and legs, bending backwards a little, but not falling over completely. 

"It's because of Fanke , he told us to "Go to the fucking mansion, you pair of freckle fracklers!" and exactly that." Shimada sighed, grabbing Makamura's hat and throwing it into the front door of the mansion. 

"Hey! Shimada why'd you have to do that? dammit Shimada, that hat means a lot to me!" Makamura shouted, dashing quickly to where the hat landed. 

"It's because we need to investigate or something along those lines, we've been stuck as normal detectives for such a long time and a case like this has been put in our hands? We have to find evidence here even possibly search the deceased victim's things tomorrow." 

"I know Shimada, just don't do that to my hat, I don't want to be reminded of that bar code tattoo I have on my head, you know?" Makamura said as he picked up his hat, now looking around the now deserted mansion. 

"Yes, yes, I have a big brain to have space to know that , but we'll split up for now, I'm searching the deeper parts and you search the easy to go to parts ." He stated, walking into the mansion and disappearing into somewhere after walking too far from the eyes of Makamura. 

"Damn you Shimada, my head might be a little screwed up or even more screwed up, but a rule of searching is that you don't split up with the person you're with!" Makamura face palmed before briefly chasing after Shimada, where ever he went to anyway. 

* * *

**THE ?**  
**TIME AND DATE UNKNOWN**

"Damn boi, shit's kinda getting a little serious, but boi oh boi, did I pick a good candidate for my shitty enjoyment as a random omnipotent being or bastard, eh it won't matter much." The ROB smirked. 

"But man, maybe I should shove up an encounter on where that ant went, it's kinda lacking if there's no Joestar to meet, heh!" 

"Then again, I might take action to change up the rules of the deal, maybe make him look like a fucking vampire?" 

A little pause. 

"OH FUCK YES, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" The ROB yelled to no one in particular. 

The yell of the ROB echoed loudly in the white, white plane of absolutely nowhere. 

There was no sky to see beyond and before the white, white plane. 

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [ARDEN'S ROOM]**  
**6:09 AM**  
** AUGUST 20 1866**

The birds were once again chirping happily and randomly, the leaves were blown off to somewhere by the wind and a boy woke up, but mostly a really old man woke up. 

Arden sat up slowly, stretching his arms and swaying them left and right as he yawned tiredly. 

He halted and looked at his pale hands, folding them into fists slowly as he looked up to the sky outside, viewing the white cottony clouds.

"It wasn't a lied deal after all..I'll make a promise to my wife, to never marry anyone else." 

His pale fists tightened. 

"Though since this is Jojo and I'm a living person, I gotta learn how to box, maybe even get a small chance to meet Zepelli!" The child smiled softly. 

He also sneezed soon after, to which he tidied upped his blanket and pillows as he remembered that, then he left his room in his pajamas. 

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [THE HALLWAY]**  
**6:11 AM **  
**AUGUST 20 1866**

Annalith was also busy with her work, opening up the closed curtains and cleaning up the hallways once again. 

She was also humming a nice tune, sweeping and sweeping the floor slowly as she smiled softly. 

Then she bumped into something or more accurately Arden. 

"Hm hm hmmm~" 

"A lily pa-oof!" she plopped onto the floor, still holding her favorite broom. 

"I'm sorry!" Arden bowed to Annalith quickly, to which she tried to tell to stop bowing, keyword "tried". 

"A-ah, Young master Arden, don't apologize to a lowly made like me!" Then she saw him wearing his striped pajamas. 

Annalith's amber eyes widened. 

"Young Master Arden! don't you have to change into something more..presentable and proper than that?" Annalith looked away, blushing slightly as she pointed at his striped pajamas. 

"Oh? I have to? I'm really forgetful sometimes, I'm sorry er..." He scratched his head awkwardly. 

"I'm maid Annalith, Young master Arden!" She pouted, then realizing that she was a little rude to him, she bowed. 

"He-hey Annalith, don't do that! you're still younger than me!" He said, also realizing she didn't know he was a really old man. 

Annalith looked up to Arden, "Y-younger than you Young master Arden? Did I hear that right?" 

"E-eh, no you heard nothing Annalith, you heard wrong!" Arden said nervously. 

"Hm..you're right Young Master, I guess I heard wrong, I mean I tend to mishear things people say." Annalith laughed a little, smiling softly. 

"Uhm..Annalith you should probably go back your..er daily cleaning routine? I'm going somewhere else." He felt a little sad that he had to somewhat give an excuse that he was amnesiac, but it was benefiting him. 

"O-oh, I should, I've forgotten about that, I'm going to sweep sweep!" She smiled as she waved at him, sweeping dirt and dust away at the hall. 

Arden smiled back, walking off in the Ferische Mansion to try and find where John and Helenn are. 

[I'm kind of feeling that there's going to be a daily routine of finding, asking and finding again, but it's probably just a small thing that won't matter much..] He thought. 

* * *

** [||CHAPTER FOUR END||]**


	5. Chapter Five: Archenov's Disappearance

**I'm here again with a chapter I made a day after the fourth one! Yay! I've also been re-reading the manga so I can refresh my JoJo knowledge a little heh heh..but anyways, any criticism is appreciated!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [THE HALLWAY]**  
**6:29 AM **  
**AUGUST 20 1866**

A bird landed on a tree branch, conversing or rather, chirping with another bird, chirping a nice tune, then a squirrel interrupts them, making them fly off to the skies.

The other maids of the Ferische Mansion were done doing there daily cleaning routine, as well as Annalith. Every flower and rose were watered and taken care of nicely by them as well, though..

A blonde boy has a problem and that is Arden, a blonde boy who cannot find where John and Helenn are.

"My back is killing..." Arden complained, slumped and all gloomy as he walked aimlessly in the hallway.

"Wait..if Mary Joestar and George Joestar still exist, does that mean it's around the 1860's?" He muttered with closed eyes.

"And doesn't that mean that bastard is going to come to them soon after?"

"Then doesn't that mean Phantom Blood is goi-" He also eventually bumped into a random door face-front accidentally.

"Ack!" Arden fell on his arse.

"Ah dangit, I bumped into something.." He rubbed his eyes, taking a spin before standing up and turning the other way to see someone that was much taller than him.

"O-oh, hello there, J-John.." Arden waved awkwardly to him, remembering he had been told by Ferry that John was going to teach him boxing.

John approached ominously closer without a word.

"Did y-you hear me sa-" John suddenly picked up Arden, who was confused, nervous and scared.

"H-hu-huh?!"

"Arden, It's.." John turned the other way and..

"BOXING TIME!" He ran very quickly as Arden's skin started to turn white to purple.

"EHHHH?!" Arden wished very much to be released from the running hell, feeling that he wanted to vomit right now as John held onto him, but he couldn't.

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [THE BACKYARD]**  
**6:31 AM **  
**AUGUST 20 1866**

A door was slammed open as John dropped Arden onto the ground, rolling and looking pale.

"eurghh..I w-want to vomit." He wished, not wanting standing up.

"That'll wait for later Arden, as I said from before, It's Boxing time!" John walked further away from where he was from the backyard's door.

"I-I-I don't want to!" He pleaded, still wanting to vomit from the running hell.

"Son, you have to." John glared at him seriously with his bare fists now raised close to Arden's face suddenly.

"Th-that was close!" Arden reacted quickly with rolling over the green grass again, then he stood up slowly, distancing himself from John.

Arden's clean clothes were now a bit dirty.

"That's a good reaction son! I'm a little rusty at boxing!" John smirked.

"John, please don't do that again, I still feel a little sick.." His eyes narrowed, to which he raises both his pale fists, ready for a punch or something if John does so.

"Your face doesn't say so though Arden!" John's smirk turned into a big smile as he tightened his bare fists, running at him the next second.

"Then I'll just pu-" John's punch reached Arden's stomach, making Arden get knock backed a little from the impact of the punch, to which once again he landed onto the ground.

"You can't." John stated.

"I..can damnit!" Arden was trembling a little as he once stood up again with determined eyes and tightened pale fists.

"I said, you can't Arden." John once again stated.

"D-don't say that to me!" Arden ran to John once again, a little shakily perhaps as he did, but he went for another punch.

John stepped sideways, making Arden miss his punch once again as John punches Arden's stomach, making Arden go back to square one.

Arden looked a little annoyed, maybe a little pissed, but then he thought of an Idea, softening his pissed-ness a little.

[But, to think I'm th-wait, I'm a 14 year old child who's smaller than him, that means..]

"I'll punch back!" So he did, running at John and punching John's stomach with both his pale-looking fists repeatedly, a slow fist barrage to call it.

Then Arden started punching with his fists randomly, slowly.

John stayed still from the weak punches, even sighing.

"She was right, you were wea-" then a lucky punch hit John's weak point, a man's weak point.

The balls.

John winced.

Arden stopped punching randomly with his fists, panting heavily and plopping on the ground out of tiredness.

John was kneeling on the ground, in agony of his balls being punched.

"AHHHHHH BLOODY DAMMIT!" He yelled in agony.

"Th-that's what you get for saying I w-was weak..John, I won..yahoo..." Arden said weakly before laying down completely on the lively green grass of the backyard.

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [MASTER'S BEDROOM]**  
**6:31 AM **  
**AUGUST 20 1866**

The sun reaches behind the beige curtains of the room and covers half of Helenn's face in a yellow light as she opened her amber eyes from sleep.

"Mmm..." Helenn yawned, then she pushed the blanket aside and stood up, spinning both her arms.

Suddenly an almost faint scream that sounded vaguely familiar to her husband was heard by her, making her stop spinning her arms as morning routine.

She looked around and outside the now opened windows, confused what had just happened, but instead she'd shake that confusing feeling off her shoulders as she'd always do, hum to a classy tune whilst fixing up the mess her husband had made after finalizing the apology letter for everyone that was at the funeral last night, the priest was not included.

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [THE BACKYARD]**  
**6:45 AM **  
**AUGUST 20 1866**

A couple of minutes had passed since Arden had gotten a lucky punch on John and John yelling bloody hell a little less louder a few times until the pain eroded away.

"Arden, I'll have to say one thing to you." John said as he raised his hand, he was also laying down on the ground as well.

"..." Arden was sitting on the small bench of the backyard, staying silent as he looked at John.

"Don't punch randomly at me at all, only punch randomly at bumbling idiots who are bloody arrogant at all times like a donkey that thinks it's a pure white horse, but it's actually not." John said, he sat up slowly and grabbed his now cracked glasses, cleaning it with his handkerchief carefully.

"Okay." Arden answered, looking down on the ground.

"But, we'll continue this every day at 6'o clock in the morning, if you miss a day we'll get punished by her and we don't want that, at all." John whispered the last part quickly as he looked away to another direction.

"Okay..I'll just go back to my..room." Arden muttered awkwardly as he stood up and went back into the mansion, leaving John.

"Me too." John followed and went in the mansion, closing the doors to the backyard.

The backyard was silent, but a small rustle in one of the bushes was made, red eyes appearing for a brief moment before disappearing.

* * *

**THE TAMAKETSU MANSION [TETSUYA'S ROOM]**  
**4:20 PM **  
**MARCH 14 20XX**

The sliding door opened, revealing Shimada holding a pen light and Makamura behind him, who was looking behind, left and right, as if a ghost was going to appear.

"Mr. Makamura, could you stop that? Ghost's don't exist and it's not like your favorite show's powers, so called "Stands" exist here." Shimada sighed, walking and searching around the untouched room of the old man to look for something that may be used as evidence to find the deceased victim's killer.

"I know, dangit Shimada, why'd we have to be assigned to this case? Anybody would be better for the job than us, like Ms. Derellworth and Mr. Narakami!" Makamura complained loudly as Shimada put his hand over Makamura's mouth, glaring at him before continuing to looking around the room.

Makamura sighed as he followed what Shimada did, look around and search for awhile until they don't find anything, then it's time to search the drawers and closets.

Eventually, Makamura found something, a tape labelled "JoJo Opening" and an old broken radio near a photograph of a young black haired woman and a young man who had black hair as well, the woman wore a wedding dress as the man wore a white tuxedo, both smirking and glaring at each other as the woman princess carried the man.

"That's a very, very bizarre wedding photo..the victim had good taste in music and women huh, good choice, but this tape looks a little odd. Hey Shimada, mind If I pocket this evidence? It won't do harm." Makamura said as he whistled innocently and grabbed the tape with his white gloves, sealing it in plastic of course.

"..I guess it won't, as long as you deal with it, It's not my responsibility anymore , but keep it safe as it might be needed for the case." Shimada muttered, then he started to open up drawers and closets to search them up for possible evidence.

"Thanks Shimadareno." Makamura said, putting the odd tape under his hat as he joined the closet and drawer search for evidence.

"No need to thank me , though next time, I'll join you on your JoJo marathon tomorrow, just maybe." Shimada answered, patting Makamura on the back as he moved to the other side of the room to search for evidence.

Makamura smiled happily.

He hoped that good moments like this won't end.

* * *

**THE FANKE & JOHNE HOTEL [ROOM 206, 16TH FLOOR]**  
**4:36 PM**  
** MARCH 14 20XX**

"Hey dipshit Archenov, pass me another bottle of my mix." Sakune had finished 7 bottles of milk tea, brewed coffee mixed with beer, her mother wonders if that was inherited from her great grandfather.

"Hah? My bad, I've finished all of it, every single drop of it, except this of course, eh heh~" Archenov licked his lips, smirking evilly as he held the last bottle of the mix teasingly from the bed.

"Archenov you despicable dipshit, that's illegal!" Sakune spat out angrily with narrowed eyes, standing up suddenly and pouncing on Archenov, she was struggling to grab the last bottle of mix, accidentally crashing into a lampshade in the process.

"It's not illegal to drink that, Sa-ku-ne chan~!" Archenov teased playfully as he smirked once more, evading her arms from reaching the last bottle of mix.

It seemed that Archenov teasing her triggered a vein to pop from her forehead, reaching full anger mode.

"IT'S DAMNED ILLEGAL YOU DIPSHIT ARCHENOV BROTHER, I'M AN ADULT THAT LOOKS 17 BUT I'M 21 AND YOU'RE TECHNICALLY 16!" Sakune yelled to the fullest, stomping on Archenov's arms with her leather shoes and grabbing him by the collar, as well as finally grabbing the bottle of mix and drinking it.

It woke up and disturbed a couple of neighbors from below and above, also maybe a few who were making weird noises next door.

"Sakune-chan, you're drunk and lying to yourself." Archenov stopped teasing and made a menacing face at her, the teasing and playful aura of his was replaced by a serious one.

"..." Sakune halted on drinking more mix, falling backwards instantly and almost hitting her head on the floor, but fortunately not injured anywhere.

"You've been addicted to that mix ever since great grandfather Tetsuya died, I still hold on to the motive of what's in the will of his, but you? You've become like this ever since he died, you aren't the soft, joyful and mad woman I know years ago and you've lost your own motive as well." Archenov stated with a hint of anger and sadness as he sat up and looked down on Sakune with gritted teeth.

"I-it doesn't shitting matter Arche-archenov, I'm just doing this for sake of.." Then she started crying like a water fountain that was connected to the pacific ocean, never ending.

"..I'm going to book a plane to London, You book a plane for yourself to somewhere else, I don't want to see your face anymore." Then with gritted teeth and tightened fists, he stood up and opened the door, taking one last glance at the crying figure of Tamaketsu Sakune before closing it.

Sobbing was heard outside the door, Archenov T. tightened his scarf around his neck, running away to the stairs with frustrated crying silver eyes.

* * *

**THE FANKE & JOHNE HOTEL [ENTRANCE]**  
**4:52 PM **  
**MARCH 14 20XX**

[When the fuck did my plan go wrong? When she started to drink? When I asked her to come with me?]

Archenov ran out of the entrance doors of the busy hotel, bumping into some arrogant mafia fools in the process, not paying attention to them as ran across the road with the traffic lights on green.

Then, a speeding white truck came closer every second as Archenov's fate comes closer to him.

A crowd of bystanders and a police officer tries to stop him from running as a tall man wearing a white coat and a cap that almost blends with his black hair chases after Archenov, who is 4.002 seconds away from his impending death and making his beloved sister cry once more.

But.

Suddenly, all had stopped, Time, the panicking crowd, the scared and wimpy police officer and Archenov himself.

But, the tall man didn't stop, he took a look at the car and looked back at Archenov, uttering something like "Yare Yare Daze." as he picked up Archenov by the arms, walking a few steps to the other side of the road, disappearing into the thick crowd.

Everything then resumed, the panicked crowd and the wimpy police officer were confused.

Where had the Russian boy went?

No one knew.

The wimpy police officer fainted as with some elders at the same time.

An arrogant, sly blonde mafia fool got arrested that day for trying to shoot a child, but failing to do so.

* * *

**JON WECKE STREET [THE ASHFERN CAFE]**  
**7:06 AM **  
**AUGUST 20 1866**

"What's yer order mate?" A redhead freckled waiter asked a man with a checkered hat.

"A glass of wine." The man with the checkered hat said to the freckled redhead waiter, with a strange accent.

"Fine then mate, going ta tell tha chef tha order now." The waiter went back to the kitchen to tell the chef, not really minding the accent of the man, he's met much weirder people, like a woman with pink hair.

After a few minutes, the freckled red head waiter came back with a glass of wine in hand, carefully placing it on the table.

"Aigh't mate, tell me if ya need anything else, don't spill any wine though mate, we've lost some wine and wine glasses due to some bumbling idiots getting into a bloody dumb fight mate." The freckled redhead waiter waved and went to another table, taking some orders and going back into the kitchen.

The man with a checkered hat took a sip of wine.

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [ARDEN'S ROOM]**  
**7:10 AM**  
**AUGUST 20 1866**

Arden was holding his pale hands together on his bed, thinking about something that was about JoJo, to when he was interrupted by John before.

[Back on track, since it's the 1860's, probably, that means Phantom Blood is near..but when exactly?]

[The ROB didn't really tell me much of anything, but since I had poor hearing back then, I might have missed some important information about something...] He theorized in deep thought as he stood up and started walking back and forth, still holding his pale hands together.

[I've also realized something, I know I died to that monster, but what is the aftermath of it?]

[Is everything paused forever or is my family continuing on with regret?]

Arden just continued to theorize a little more sadder this time around and walk back and forth until he was too tired to do that at the same, to which he dived down onto his bed once more to take a short nap in the comfy blanket and the soft, soft pillows.

Nothing beats the soft cottony pillows of this mansion. 

* * *

**[||CHAPTER FIVE END||]**


	6. Chapter Six: Cherilicious Wine

**Sorry for the long wait!**  
**I was tired from the long week I had so I couldn't really focus on writing up this chapter, but anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides my original characters.**

* * *

**THE TAMAKETSU MANSION [TETSUYA'S ROOM]**  
**5:02 PM**  
** MARCH 14 20XX**

Shimada was standing up silently, drinking some water, looking tired and a little annoyed while giving his friend a glare from above, who was laying down on the floor, his hat covering his face entirely, seemingly not noticing how much time had passed since they've arrived at the mansion.

Then Shimada complained.

"Mr. Makamura, can we move somewhere else, for example the other rooms?" Shimada pointed at the opened sliding door obviously.

"I think you've forgotten why we're here Mr. Makamura, it's feeling like it's been two hours here!" Shimada annoyingly complained as he slouched and came closer to Makamura, shaking him until he woke up, to which he didn't, so it made Shimada even more annoyed than before, being evident in his narrowed brows.

"Mr. Makamura, Caesar's gone and Joseph's sad." Shimada muttered tiredly, not really hoping this old gag he heard from his strange female co-workers would get Makamura to wake up, he didn't really know anything about these two characters beside the fact that they were related to the show Makamura was obsessed with from when they were children, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

It worked like a charm, _too much_ actually.

It made Shimada from the future regret doing it, as future Makamura would joke and tease about that to him, repeatedly, everyday.

Makamura immediately sat up, his hat magically at his head as if it was there from the start and with wide open teary eyes, he said dramatically with both his tightened fists...

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Shimada winced as he covered his ears, looking the other way.

"I immediately regret doing this, I should have went wise monk route instead of detective work dammit.." Shimada muttered as he walked backwards quickly, away from Makamura, seemingly taking cover behind the sliding door with covered ears, hoping Makamura would stop screaming.

* * *

**THE TAMAKETSU MANSION [TETSUYA'S ROOM]**  
**5:10 PM **  
**MARCH 20XX**

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Makamura finally stopped screaming and acting all strange during that, Shimada sighed in slight relief as he re-enters the room, giving Makamura another glare.

"Mr. Makamura, don't take a nap at a deceased victim's home please, especially in their rooms, we're going to get scolded and our asses kicked out by Fanke again from the second floor and we don't want that, do we?" Shimada asked as he grabbed Makamura's right arm, trying to make him stand up and be a serious and believable guy he was a year ago.

"Ehm..We don't Shimada, so...I'll just go to the basement, if there is one anyways, I'll try to be a sane person for once. I guess." Makamura yawned, wiping his tears away as he spinned around and stood up, doing a strange and almost impossible pose, leaving the room and Shimada in a slouchy, lazy manner soon after.

Shimada sighed as he took a deep breath.

"..Coming from you Mr. Makamura, that's seems laughable and impossible, for I'm the only sane person in the department!" Shimada raised his arms proudly.

"The women from the department have a strange obsession with a high school student that likes cherries, The other officers try to score with those strange obsessed women and your blonde wife tries to flirt endlessly with your Italian friend..." He took another deep breath.

"..Just how!?" Shimada exclaimed in a rant shock, tumbling onto the ground accidentally.

* * *

_**[+|FLASHBACK BEGIN|+]**_  
**THE FANKE & JOHNE HOTEL [ENTRANCE]**  
**4:52 PM **  
**MARCH 20XX**

_[When the did my plan go fucking wrong?]_

_[When she started to drink?]_

_[When I asked her to come with me?]_

Archenov thought as he bumped into an arrogant mafia imbecile.

"You brat!" The mafia imbecile yelled, alerting some eyes of attention towards the imbecile and Archenov, but the mafia imbecile and Archenov himself didn't notice in the slightest for very different reasons.

"How dare you fucking bump into me, you brat!" The mafia imbecile yelling once more at Archenov, who bumped into another mafia imbecile unknowingly, the mafia imbecile #2 got angry for a second before brushing that off, the imbecile was doing anger management after all.

"I'll kill ya, you hear me stupid ugly brat!?" Then the angered mafia imbecile did in fact, pull out an AK-47 out of his giant black case, to which the people around the entrance of the hotel scattered away to avoid getting shot in the process or some who went inside the hotel to call the police on the mafia imbecile who got the AK-47 out to shoot Archenov.

But, Archenov was already a distance away from the imbecile and was about to meet his fate, even so the mafia imbecile got his AK-47 ready and pointed it right at the boy's head with his shaky hands and his small brain.

Then a hand patted on the mafia imbecile's shoulder, stopping the imbecile from pulling the trigger to shoot the boy, the imbecile turned around and looked at the man in front of him as if he was a ghost of some sort.

"Ching, Chang, Ching Chang Dragun Man, It's Handcuff Chang Time." The police officer said menacingly towards the mafia imbecile infamously known as Dragun Man as he jingled his handcuffs around jokingly towards Dragun Man.

Dragun Man gulped nervously as he turned around and tried to run for his life, tried was the keyword as the police officer handcuffed Dragun Man to a potted plant when he didn't notice.

Sooner or later, Dragun Man was thrown into the back of a police car, never to be heard or seen again, aside from a couple of strange moans that people did not notice that day.

_**[+|FLASHBACK END|+]**_

* * *

**THE ?**  
**5:10 PM  
MARCH 20XX**

In a room with only natural light lingering, the white coated tall man took a glance at the half-Russian boy who was unconscious on the couch, not moving.

The tall man flipped another page of a magazine on dolphins.

Then the Russian boy's eyes opened slowly, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling for a few minutes until realization came upon himself.

[Where the fuck am I?] The boy's breathing got faster and faster, his face turned tenser and tenser as he turned his head around until he saw the man that kidnapped him.

The boy pointed at them with widened eyes as they sat up frantically, falling off the couch in the process and trying to make sense what and why the man went to kidnap him at the exact moment before.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?!"

"Wha-what thy fuck is your motive?!"

"What did you do to me?!"

"How the fuck did you d-do that?!"

"Are you here to assassinate me, eliminate me? Why did you-"

"Yare Yare Daze, shut up brat." The man spat out pissed at the brat, somehow a nearby glass of milk on a table accidentally spills onto the brat's annoying face, making the brat even more confused and scared at the same time as they stood up.

"H-ho-" The brat's confusing thoughts were halted when he heard footsteps coming closer to the room they were in, finally stopping when a teenager with golden hair, who was wearing a strange magenta suit that had three red lady bugs on it came through the door, holding a tortoise with something embedded in it's shell.

"Jotaro-san, What is all this ruckus?" The teenager asked as he stared at Jotaro with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah!" The tortoise said happily, making the brat less scared but more confused and shocked more than ever.

"T-the fucking turtle can talk!" The brat said as he started at it out of shock, making him retreat behind the couch as he looked at the tortoise with newfound fear for it.

"Ah, my apology for dragging you into this type of situation Mr. Telf and as I've forgotten to introduce myself, I am Giorno Giovanna." The teenager put the tortoise on Jotaro's lap carefully as he did a quick bow, to which after he looked at Jotaro, who looked back at him with narrowed blue eyes.

"Kujo Jotaro." Jotaro simply said without a glance at the brat as he went back reading the magazine about dolphins, not noticing the tortoise that was stuck under his elbow, trying to escape.

Giorno took the tortoise back into his hands, looking at the scared brat behind the couch who was trance staring at the teenager and tortoise.

Giorno fake coughed, breaking the brat's trance star, making the brat a little bit more focused on what Giorno was about to say.

"Let me explain this in the correct order to you Mr. Telf so it makes sense, so after the defeat of Diavolo, a door appeared out nowhere near me, to which it opened," Archenov nodded calmly. "-revealing hands of the deceased that grabbed me from behind forcefully into the door, Unfortunately I couldn't react fast enough as I wasn't paying attention to what was near me and.." Giorno was explaining it with a completely straight face to Archenov, who was now sitting on the couch and listening intently to Giorno, waiting for him to finish.

"-As for Jotaro-san, I'm not entirely sure what caused him to appear here, even he himself does not understand how that happened, but the reason you are here in the first place Mr. Telf is because Jotaro-san here caught a small glimpse of an arrow heading towards you going unnoticed by almost everyone in the crowd but himself, so when you were running carelessly and dangerously into traffic and what could have been the end of you, Jotaro-san here managed to stop that from happening."

Giorno smiled softly at Archenov with closed eyes, who was albeit a little confused and now doubting on what Giorno exactly explained to him a bit, but for now Archenov let those doubting and questioning thoughts linger for later, he was kind of tired from experiencing too many emotions this day.

Jotaro just grunted as he switched to another dolphin magazine, Jotaro's split second smile went unnoticed, fortunately everyone in the room missed that moment to the hidden relief of Jotaro.

The tortoise was forgotten when Giorno was in mid-explanation about what happened, as it slowly moved towards Jotaro's lap, Jotaro looked at the lonely tortoise once and went back to what he was doing.

The tortoise moved a little less slower than before.

Huh, Bizarre.

* * *

**MAKAMURA'S APARTMENT **  
**7:19 PM **  
**MARCH 14 20XX**

The apartment was slowly building up dirt and dust the more Makamura forgot about it and the more he went "hanging" out with Narakami and Shimada, sometimes the landlord would feel worried if Makamura was going to come back at all since they were drinking buddies, but sometimes those worries are for naught.

The doorknob clicked and turned as it opened, the light switch was flipped on as Makamura covered his eyes with his unoccupied hand at the sudden brightness in the small apartment he had.

"Damn, I'll never get used to having lights on at night, but then again an old man like me doesn't have the greatest eyesight at night since I've given up on wearing glasses." Makamura just sighed as he lazily walked to his kotatsu, putting all of the groceries he'd bought last minute when the local shops was about to close up for tonight on it.

"Then again, those glasses were Shimadareno's fault, he shouldn't have April fooled me, next time I'll April fool him when he April fools me and when I April fools him first.." He muttered as he went to his small fridge, grabbing some eggs and a bottle of beer to open up and crack open to cook those eggs.

"Dang, it's just going to be April Fools-ception if I keep thinking about it, I'll just get that off my mind with the tape I got from the mansion, it won't hurt to watch it anyways.." [Right?] Makamura thought jokingly as he laughed on the inside at the absurd thought of something horrific popping out of his flat screen TV.

Makamura just shrugged it off as he started to crack the eggs open and mix them up with salt as he turned on the...cooker? heater? Makamura didn't really care what it was called by people, even when he's being repeatedly told about by Shimada themselves, though he would call it what it was if it was Derry or Fanke, those two were a dangerous partner in cases and bad for the mind, especially Derry.

"Damn, dish ish sem gerd egg sendwonche I maid." Makamura said in all garbled ways the sentence he said could be as he watched a video on his flat screen TV about making good weapons out of anime character's weapons whilst taking another bite out of the egg sandwich.

[Though I kind of hope they'd do JoJo weapons this time, maybe the clackers from Battle Tendency or the bowling hat saw Speedwagon had from Phantom Blood?] Makamura absently thought as he continued watching and eating at the same time, while managing to keep his newly changed into clothes clean.

His Indiana Jones like hat was put on top of a small drawer he had for now, it was precious to him and he didn't want to get it damaged again like last time with Derry and Fanke.

[Now that I think about it, I wasn't really conscious about what was happening on the news lately apart from the Tamaketsu Case..so I'm just going to...] Makamura grabbed the remote and switched to the cable mode his TV had, changing the channels until he found the local news Channel called "4 Channel".

"I'm Joterebi Tachajo, the local news reporter of 4 Channel." The News Reporter, Joterebi said as the news background changed to the outside of a giant mansion that felt familiar to Makamura.

"Right now we're outside the mansion of the Tamaketsu Family-" Oh so that's why. "-because of a murder that happened on the twelfth of March, 20XX here and right now it's still being investigated, so I'll call one of the people who's working on the case with the fun game we do on our news channel, the 4 Chan Call Game~!" Joterebi said with his deep and scruffy voice, making Makamura feel a little put off and uncomfortable when he heard it.

There was now cheery music playing in the background, making Makamura more uncomfortable as Joterebi took a phone out of his pocket and mimicked the ringing of a phone a little creepily as they dial up a number, in the process of that unfolding , Makamura really wanted to bleach his eyes out and as the cherry scene was remembered by him.

Then his phone rang.

Makamura grabbed it and looked at it uncomfortably, feeling uncomfortable even more as he didn't want to answer but he had to due to it being on the news and because Shimada and Fanke would beat the shit out of him, so he swiped and answered the call.

"Who's there?" He answered, knowing it was the uncomfortable to look at news reporter from the local news channel.

"Hello there, I'm Joterebi Tachajo from 4 Channel, I have a couple of questions for you Mr..?"

"Makamura, Mr. Makamura."

"Ah yes, Mr. Makamura, so the first question here is, have you gotten any leads on who killed the now deceased Tetsuya Tamaketsu and any leads on the deceased neighbors of said deceased victim?"

[How the hell would I know? Shimada's in charge of that!] Makamura was annoyed at tha idea that he was supposed to take the reporter seriously, so he sighed.

"Unfortunately, there's not much of any leads or lead at all at the moment since we're yet to interrogate any close acquaintances of family members of said victim and as of right now the murderer is still unknown, I'm also hanging up." Shimada turned his phone off, never wanting to hear that uncomfortable-ness close up to his ear.

To which on the news Joterebi was panicking as someone used a green screen to cover the camera and prevent ruining their news channel's clean reputation.

Makamura sighed once more.

"God, I hate this." He muttered as he took a deep breath.

[..Then again, I was an Idiot for putting the crime on a Fictional Character like DIO of all things on the Tamaketsu Case and it was just a what-if scenario joke I made that was taken too seriously by Shimadareno and Fanke frankly, dammit."]

The trio of Makamura, Shimada and Narakami promised not to bring any of their female co-workers out of fear of what things they'd do to them, especially Derry, she was the one who always ruins the "hangout" they had, she tries to flirt with Makamura or Shimada as Narakami tries to stop her from doing so and in the process made the other two feel pity towards Narakami.

Makamura suddenly shuddered as if his own mistakes were crawling up his legs, he felt a little ominous as he took another egg sandwich out of the egg sandwich bowl that might be endless judging the somewhat high tower of it.

* * *

**THE FANKE & JOHNE HOTEL [ROOM 206, 16TH FLOOR]**  
**7:33 PM **  
**MARCH 14 20XX**

Sakune had finally stopped crying like a broken water fountain and acting like a brat due Archenov a few hours ago, to the relief to the people next door.

She suddenly stood up from the uncomfortable position she was in a few hours ago, walking into the bathroom

Sakune then looked at herself in the mirror, her short, golden colored hair was now messier than ever albeit a little wet and her blue eyes were squinted, she stopped looking at her hideous self, to which she locked the bathroom door and undressed herself before taking a shower.

The door to the room Sakune and Archenov was in creaked open slowly as a tall figure walked cautiously into the room, holding a bottle of wine that looked odd when you look at it from an angle.

The tall figure put the odd bottle of wine on the bed with a note attached to it saying, "Enjoy it." with the words "Chelerone S." on the bottom edge of it, unknown to Sakune.

A few minutes later, Sakune left the bathroom looking a bit refreshed as she walked over to her gray metallic suitcase, opening it and grabbing some casual clothes as she threw the towel somewhere and wore the clothes on.

She was now wearing a buttoned shirt with black suspenders over it and a checkered tie to come with the shirt and as well wearing brown leather pants and black tapping shoes to complete the look she always had.

Her stomach growled.

"Ah fuck, gonna hafta call up room service here to get something to eat." She muttered as she dialed on the room's phone and said a couple of things before turning around and noticing the odd wine that was on her bed.

"The fuck is this?" Sakune walked over to her bed, grabbing the note and reading it before grabbing the odd bottle of wine with a slight smirk on her face.

"Whoever this Chelerone S is, I'll enjoy it." Then a couple of knocks on the door was heard before Sakune opened it and with her empty stomach she snatched the food away from the hands of the room service staff, briefly before slamming door on their face without a care.

"Now for the best experience..." Sakune looked at the giant TV, planning something.

She reached for the remote, turning the TV on and opening up the odd bottle of wine as she drank it, eating some all-meat Shawarma before taking another swig of the odd wine that was placed on her bed, after a few more lasting minutes, Sakune passed out on her bed, not knowing the consequences that would come after she drank that odd bottle of wine to the last drop of it. 

* * *

** [||CHAPTER SIX END||]**


	7. Chapter Seven: Mon amour for Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters and a concept I've thought up that can't tell you tet for tot. I have bad enough humor to joke around with that I might end up having no motivation in the real world like an angsty male adult.**

**I put a small, small reference of something at the beginning, find it if you want and smile at it if you want. Just Enjoy it.**

**There might be other references in here too.**

**This chapter's a long but still short one.**

**Also, apparently the ROB pressed the "Make them Vampire" button instead of the "Make them look like a Vampire" button for Arden. I know, it's a long name for a big red ROB button.**

**Man, I wanted to add some Russian things in here, but it didn't want to work. :c**

**As always, any criticism is appreciated!**

* * *

**THE FANKE & JOHNE HOTEL [ROOM 206, 16TH FLOOR]**  
**4:14 AM**  
** MARCH 15 20XX**

"eurgh..blargh...vehh..." God, It's been bad enough yesterday to realize your brother's leaving you forever and that he doesn't want to see you again. And you were actually mourning the death of your old man, then it's today that you end up in a hangover at 4 am in the morning like some drunkard, it literally sucks for you.

Ah wait you actually are.

And you're vomiting into the kitchen sink, no dignity.

Really.

"Argh..ouf.."

At least you're done and cleaning your green mosaic vomit with water, cleaning your mouth and brushing it clean.

Good riddance to that ugly and disgusting mess you made, you're beauty is appreciated.

Oh going to the couch to watch some TV?

Inter-spacial Reactors as always, but didn't that just get cancelled by Justimations recently?

Meh, it's fine with me, your beauty will always and forever encompass my world and heart.

"Damned wine, didn't think I couldn't handle one bottle for once at this age. Oh fucking god."

"But, damn, can't get rid of it though, it's my habits that are getting to me, I can't stop being not sober though, I kind of enjoy the dizzy feeling, until I hangover of course."

"But, Eh, I don't need a therapist right now though, can't fix my drinking problem at all."

"Ah shit right, I better stop talking to myself, and oh fucking hell, you fucking bellboy I hear you freaking squeaky clear through that thin ass door, narrating what I'm fucking doing like some Stan or Stalker."

Oh fuck, I forgot I had my narrator voice amplifier on today.

Ah shit, I was fucking found out by her.

"A-ah I'm sorry ma'am!" The **Bellboy** sputtered and squeaked like a nervous train wreck mouse as the door opened.

"Don't call me ma'am you e-boy stalker," She slapped the **Bellboy's** face damned hard that it left a red marking of her hand.

"I know you aren't a fucking bellboy at this fucking hotel, my smexy uncle's been passing shit rumors and shady truths bout' you at me like the ass he is at all times, but to think he was damned right bout' you," She kicked the fake bellboy's groin hard with her tight black high heels.

The fake bellboy crumpled down onto the floor.

"Stalking a drunk ass woman who's actually 21, it was a sweaty and train wreck of a damned person and that's za fucking you, a fucking fake bellboy at my smexy uncle's damned 5-Stars Hotel, that's za ruining his precious fucking business!" Sakune spat out angrily as she stepped on the fake bellboy's feet, grabbed their arm and twisted it, stepping on the fallen stalker's groin next, until the fallen stalker or fake bellboy stopped screaming bloody hell and fainted.

Fortunately, all of her temporary neighbors had gone out for the day.

"Bitch, don't fucking talk, touch or see me eye to eye or else your arms are gonna become fucking crippled the next time you stalk me, you bitch." She stated, looking down on the fainted stalker.

Another fucking day of Stalker morning, another stalker of her's gets crippled and sent to the hospital as usual.

"Fucking wonder why Uncle doesn't send me bodyguards." She muttered.

"Oh right, because my dipshit of a brother banned me from requesting anymore from Uncle. Fucking wonderful." Sakune turned around and walked back in, slamming the door closed.

A few hours later an unconscious teenager disguised as a bellboy was found severely injured by two men from the room next door.

The teenager was sent to the hospital.

* * *

**FANKE & JOHNE HOTEL [THE LOBBY]**  
**4:26 AM**  
** MARCH 15 20XX**

Exiting the elevator, Sakune was wearing relatively more common clothes than her previously..more explicit clothing.

"Fucking damnit, Scherein's place is fucking closed, god fucking damnit." Sakune muttered, opening up one of the pockets of her military cargo pants and grabbing her phone.

"Fuck it, I'll just fucking raid the employee's room, they always have some brewed coffee sitting there." She sighed.

"Hey Money, What ya doing at 4 AM in the morning? another hangover? broke up with your young boyfriend?" The stranger smirked at Sakune as they walked over to her with hands high over their head.

"Oh shut the fuck up you British one-night stander, I've stayed single for a long fucking time since I got married a year ago and the next week fucking I divorced him, Daren thought our marriage was a simple social experiment between me and him, and oh fuck him, I didn't think I'd like that smart ass, but now I'm fine with this, drinking this shitty wine, beer and coffee at my Uncle's place." Sakune ranted, opening the door the employee's room and raiding 4 mugs of brewed coffee.

"Psh, sure, I'm "The British One-Night-Stander" but, I'm not and I have a name, my name's Fletchy but not Johnny, don't call me Johnny, but Money, don't forget people have actual names and not nicknames."

"Also, I can side with you on the topic of hating smart ass people," Sakune took a sip of Coffee, sitting down on the Lobby Counter as Fletchy followed soon after.

"So you see Money, one time I had a one-night stand with a sexy scientist and dear Jesus save me for I did not expect her to be like this, she was irritating the fuck out of me with asking me questions about male anatomy, how I feel about woman and what's the best size, It felt like a fucking survey and it lasted for a damned 30 minutes straight!"

"30. Fucking. Minutes. Before. We. Screwed. It was a terrible one night stand experience, I'm rating it zero out of ten. I don't recommend it." Fletchy groaned as he snatched a filled coffee mug, drinking it up in almost one gulp.

"Oh shut the fuck up, don't act like a sissy, I don't fucking care about your one-night-stand experience, My hearing is abysmal sometimes, It can be fucking compared to my Great Grandfather."

"Oh by the way Johnny, I'm leaving the hotel after I do my basic routine crap today." Sakune then jumped off the counter, placing her mug carefully and walking back on over to the elevator.

"I do-wait you're leaving this place Money? As In leaving you're room?" Fletchy's eyes widened and sparkled as he also hopped off the counter, dashing over to Sakune quickly.

"Not permanently you dumb ass, I'm leaving for a few days and I'm handing my key to you for now, also one fucking rule you have to follow now that you have it on you." She turned around and threw the key to Fletchy, who couldn't catch in mid-air and instead just picked it off the ground.

"What is it Money?"

"You can't have one-night-stands with women in my room, that's the rule and don't come up with excuses like the girls are the ones who want it," Fletchy's eyes widened.

"What are they? Women obsessed with your looks and stupid sex drive?" Sakune Wheezed.

Fletchy was speechless.

"You're basically forcing me into Celibacy you know Money! I feel personally attacked by this as a gentleman of one-night stands!" Fletchy said in shock to Sakune's reasonable rule.

"That's a rule I set up just to trigger you when the time came Johnny, It's not my problem that you can't screw with women in my room. My name's also not Money, it's Sakune!"

"And you can stop being a guy with large sex drive for a few days, it's like a a few days at the end of NNN as the other guys say Johnny, no big problem for you at all!" Sakune laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes, actually walking into the elevator and smirking at Fletchy as she pressed the button of the 16th floor.

"M-Money, you traitor of friendship, I'll get you for this!" Fletchy yelled.

"Oh Johnny, I'm no traitor of friendship, just a surprisingly pain in the ass woman!" Sakune said as the elevator doors closed, leaving no time for Fletchy to make a counter back at Sakune, which made his anger swell up inside.

"Just when I'm broke enough and have no place to stay, she gives me her fancy place, but she's ruining my life even more by doing this and calling me by that irritating name!" Fletchy shouted.

"ARGHHH!" He yelled.

[But, something seemed off about Money today, something really off.]

"But I'm still complaining!"

* * *

**FANKE & JOHNE HOTEL [ROOM 206, 16TH FLOOR]**  
**4:33 AM **  
**MARCH 15 20XX**

"Ah fuck, it got in my eyes!" She cursed, scrambling to turn the faucet on.

"Fuck oh Fuck, why does this always happen to me?" Sakune questioned herself, submerging her face into the water filled sink, causing water to go all over the place.

_[See, this is why I hate using soap sometimes, I'd rather use old paint than this damnit.]_

[_But, it was always the option to go until my dipshit brother told me it ruins my face, but anyways.._]

"B-aueh.." [_Ah shit, water in my mouth._] Sakune thought as she spat out the water.

Sakune sighs.

"I have crap habits." Sakune said, wiping her mouth with a towel and looking at herself in the mirror soon after, seeing something that changed.

"What the absolute fuck, when did I get my hair curled up like this?" Sakune exclaimed, touching the new strange curled up hair she had on the right side of her head, almost covering her other eye.

"Also did I get hair extensions or some shit when I got absolutely drunk as fuck?"

"Ah shit, that's impossible, I'm not bipolar and it's probably an illusion anyways, heh." Sakune shrugged it off nervously, leaving the bathroom and walking over to the closet.

[_But I do have shit opinions to say about the weird wine I found that the Cherony Es. something guy gave, It tasted like cherry too much and it kind of tasted a bit like metallic blood or straight up blood, though it's probably just my drunk imagination overworking._] Sakune thought, sliding the closet open to see that all her very explicit, Gothic and formal military clothes were all gone except for an outfit.

It was a slightly modified green high school uniform for males or commonly called Gakuran in japan, it was also a bit too large in size for Sakune to wear.

"The fuck?!" Sakune shouted.

"Where's my clothes? Did that shitty stalker take it when I wasn't looking?!"

"Ah Fuck, this is really bad, all that shit is too important to lose and more so the military uniforms, fucking hel-" Sakune scratched and pulled her hair in utterly exaggerated shock, tumbling onto the floor in the process and then..

The doorbell rang.

"Miss Tamaketsu, your daily requested breakfast and wine is here." The actual bellboy said with a low-pitched voice.

"W-wait a few fucking minutes, I'm go-going to open the door in a few fucking minutes you fucking bellboy!" Sakune said frantically as she quickly stood up, looking around frantically until she gulped and gave in to wearing the only outfit left.

The bellboy nodded and waited patiently for Sakune with hands on the silver trolley outside, watching other guests walk around or enter their rooms.

Then as the bellboy waited patiently, inside the room, Sakune quickly removed her wet clothes and somewhat slightly damaging them in the process as she grabbed the last outfit forcefully from the hanger, putting it on quickly and carefully as she panicked with visual fear in her eyes.

"I'm coming now, I'm fucking coming to the door now bellboy!" Sakune said as she quickly dashed to the door.

"Then Miss Tamake-" But Sakune opened it to accidentally trip on herself and land onto the bellboy who turned around to do he was supposed to do, thus making both of them fall into a weird position. Sakune's face was too close to the bellboy's face, her arse on the bellboy's crotch.

Silence ensued between the both of them.

For a long time.

Thus, the bellboy interrupted the awkward silence.

"Miss Tamaketsu, this is somewhat an...inappropriate position we are both in." The bellboy's face went red as a new shade of ripe tomatoes

Sakune's face went an even farther and newer shade of ripe tomatoes as she finally came to her senses.

"I-I'm so fucking sorry, I'm really fucking sorry so I'm going to l-leave now, go-goodbye!" Sakune quickly got off the bellboy and slowly walked away as the bellboy also stood up, still a new red shade of ripe tomatoes as they looked at Sakune.

"W-what about your br-breakfast Miss Tamaketsu?" The blushing bellboy blurted out.

"**Did I stutter?**" Sakune looked back the bellboy, still blushing.

"N-no Miss Tamaketsu.." The blushing bellboy muttered, twiddling around with his gloved hands nervously.

"L-let's not talk about this bellboy, ever, don't tell this to Johnny or else!" Sakune said as she pointed at the blushing bellboy, who simply nodded.

Then Sakune ran off to the elevator very quickly, going inside and pressing the basement parking lot button rapidly until the elevator closed.

* * *

**FANKE & JOHNE HOTEL [THE 1ST BASEMENT PARKING LOT]**  
**5:07 AM**  
** MARCH 15 20XX**

Stepping out of the elevator, Sakune was no longer blushing, but was sighing of relief instead.

"It seems like my luck's getting even more worse as these days fucking pass on, ugh." She muttered, grabbing her car keys from her worn out leather bag that she managed to snatch from her room before coming to the basement parking lot.

"I'll just have to endure this shit until it stops, but I kind of fucking wish that dipshit would come back even though he said he wouldn't come back ever, it kinda fucking worries me really." Sakune sighed, pressing her car key to hear a loud beep sound come from somewhere within the basement parking lot.

"I'll just have to wait for him, he's probably off to London or whatever already." Sakune muttered to no one, wandering off in the parking lot until she found her supposed car, a no roof, maroon-colored sports car with cherries painted on both sides, a cherry air freshener and maroon colored seats.

"Is this really my fucking car?" Sakune stared at it.

"I think I might have pick pocketed someone's car keys accidentally. My car doesn't look like this, it's supposed to be a black Dozma car."

Sakune suddenly slapped her face and blinked, still seeing the absurd sports car.

"I'm thinking my body won't let me leave this stupid fucking dream because of my own ego." Sakune groaned, walking over to the car and opening the car door to the driver's seat, sitting inside and turning on the engine.

"I'd like the smell of fresh paint or alcohol rather than this damned cherry air freshener shit in this fucking car." Sakune deadpanned as she drove to the exit that had turns and spirals in it.

The Fanke & Johne Hotel really never changes it's ways with construction, Sakune thought lightly as she snorted and smiled softly.

* * *

**THE F-21 POLICE STATION**  
** 5:07 AM **  
**MARCH 15 20XX**

[_Makamura's a complete pain in the ass._] A woman wearing a silver monocle thought, staring at Makamura from far, far away with a glint of annoyance in their eyes.

[_Shimada's logic can stop the stupidity of Makamura and Makamura messes with Shimada's sense of normal logic too much._] The woman who wore a silver monocle started to tap their fingers on their wooden desk.

[_He annoys me to no end even if we never saw eye to eye properly, he kept making cold cases left and right for many years and I'm sick of that, sick of his attitude towards the deceased since I've shaked hands on him._] Veins started to appear on the woman's forehead, until..

"Oh, Good Morning Derry-san!" A young looking man who wore a light gray and dark blue sweater, black khaki pants and white shoes tapped on Derry's Shoulder from behind.

"Good Morning Narakami!" Derry answered back, turning her chair around to "smile" lightly at Narakami, but bottling up her annoyance and anger at Makamura.

"So, what were you looking at earlier, Derry-san?" Narakami asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I'm just listening to absurd rumors and gossips people have about some other people, like you." [_No, I'm actually staring at that Cold Case Bastard Makamura._]

"Huh? Me?" Narakami pointed at himself.

Derry nodded.

"Some people think you're a twink because you keep acting all twink-ish around Makamura over there-" She pointed at Makamura who was messing around with Shimada. "-and another absurd rumor is that you're the one who keeps looting all the cherry donuts from every department here when everyone leaves, but it's just some absurd rumors some women or men spread, I'll never believe in those anyways." Derry sighed, grabbing a biscuit from a tray that was at her desk.

she crunched and ate the biscuit and a few seconds after she proceeded to grab more biscuits from the biscuit tray.

"O-Oh, well thank you for not believing any of those absurd rumors Derry-san, I'm glad another person doesn't believe in those absurd rumors." Narakami smiled nervously at Derry.

"No probem Nyarakame." Derry said, taking another big bite out of a biscuit.

[But just shoo away already Narakami, I'm eating biscuits because I don't want to use the truth that I was looking at Makamura and because I'm using it as purely for distracting you.]

Narakami wished he could correct Derry's mistake with his name, but he didn't because it was a slightly cute mistake. He smiled and waved goodbye, walking over to where Makamura and Shimada were to chat with them.

[_But I'm also starting to believe that absurd rumor Narakami, I'm hoping you aren't a twink.._]

* * *

**THE FERISCHE MANSION [THE DINING ROOM]**  
**8:16 PM **  
**AUGUST 29 1866**

Once again at the dining room, Helenn was eating pasta all by herself with Annalith on her side as company, who was silently watching over Helenn with a solemn look.

"Miss Ferry, do you wan to request a cup of tea?" Annalith asked.

"No I don't want tor request tea right now, I'm just a feeling a bit down on this day, John's been out training Arden these few days and they're spending less time around them.." Helenn sighed.

"Hmm, but couldn't you observe them from far away?" Annalith suggested.

"I could, but I would probably hinder both of them with my motherly chit-chat nonsense.."

"Oh well then Miss Ferry, what abo-" Several knocks from th door came, making the both of them look at it before Annalith came over to open it.

Then Arden and John entered, their clothes looking quite dirty from training.

They looked at each other before looking at Helenn.

Their stomachs growled.

Helenn snorted.

"Now, both of you sit down and eat with me, especially you Arden."

"Especially me?"

"I've noticed that you're skin's been getting paler and paler as each day passes, so I've specially made so much food today for you to eat to get healthy!" Helenn clasped her hands together happily.

"Ahh.." Arden smiled awkwardly at Helenn, walking over to the dining table and sitting down on one of the wooden chairs.

Soon followed John, who simply grinned as he fixed his glasses.

John grabbed a large serving of pasta, steak and ribs and slid it onto the table, sliding in front of Arden, who had his eyes up staring at the pile of food.

"Go and eat Arden, or else we can't do boxing anymore!" He smirked.

"O-okay.." Arden went and used his fork and stuck it in somewhere in the foodpile John gave him, carefully pulling it out like a brick in a Wenga game.

Apparently it was a large piece of steak with too much carrots embedded in it.

"U-uh.." He stared at it for a long time.

"Go on Arden, eat it." John said.

He gulped and took a bite out of it, munching on it and enjoying it.

"It's delicious ain't it? My cooking?" Helenn asked, smiling.

"Miss Ferry kept cooking and I couldn't stop her from doing it, it was tasty." Annalith interrupted tiredly.

"Well I can't de-"

"Yeouch!" Arden immediately spat it out and touched his mouth like it hurt.

"Hey Arden? Are you okay? Was Helenn's cooking really bad that you faked that it was tasty?" John asked concerned, with a glare from Helenn from the last question coming at him.

"I'm fine, my teeth just feels numb from eating the carrots..I think?"

"Arden open your mouth wide open." John ordered calmly.

"Honey why ar-"

"Helenn, please wait."

"H-huh? Okay...John." So he did.

John's eyes widened as Helenn gasped with Annalith in tow to follow.

"Is so-something wrong with my te-teeth?"

"M-my son, do you feel any pain in your neck?" John was Shook.

"Some sort of s-strange headache?" Helenn was Shook, hoping her little boy wasn't what she had feared.

Annalith felt deceived.

"Sudden urge to drink human blood?!" John asked frantically with fearful eyes, standing up to put his hands on Arden's shoulders to shake him up.

"W-What d-do y-you mean by that? I d-d-don't unde-r-understand what you're trying to s-say to me!" Arden stutteringly shouted.

"Are you a bloody vampire is my question Arden!" John's grip on Arden's shoulders became tighter.

"V-v-vampire!?" Arden was confused, why would he be of all people be confused for being a monster that had a possible fetish for blood?

"Of cours-"

***SLAM***

"John!" Helenn yelled as she stood up.

"Don't talk to our dear son like that!"

"Hone-"

"Don't Honey me!" Helenn interrupted.

"He's our bloody precious son, not one of those vampires you think actually exist John!"

"B-but, they do exi-"

"It's just a mere side effect after being alive once again John!"

"But, you're just denying it Hele-"

"I'm not denying it John!"

"It's just you thinking that monsters such as vampires exist!" She pointed her finger at him diagonally.

"The supernatural doesn't exist!" She shouted.

"Then what about Arden?" John tightened his grip more on Arden's shoulders as he narrowed his eyes at Helenn.

Helenn gritted her teeth.

"He's alive now, but paler day by day and for bloody hell sakes he's got fangs now Helenn!" He pointed it out.

She stiffened.

"I'm no religious or supernatural believing man, but I've encountered a group of vampires thrice before I married you Helenn! You've got to believe me!" John pleaded.

"I'll believe you when you unhand my son John. Or else I'm leaving you for another ma-"

"PLEASE STOP!" Arden interrupted as John's grip on him loosened up by the sudden interruption of Arden, who decided to slump onto the floor and roll over until he stood up when he had the chance, standing closer to Helenn than John.

Both of them looked at Arden with wide eyes.

"I don't want anyone here fighting or arguing here!"

"Both of you need to calm down and relax!" Tears were trickling down slowly on his face.

"O-oh..." They both awkwardly uttered, Helenn sat down back on the chair with a thump and John stood for a couple of seconds until his legs gave up and made him sit down back on his chair.

Arden rubbed away his tears with his hands, making his eyes look somewhat red-ish from the sudden crying and irritation of his eyes.

"I know I'm a boy that isn't su-supposed to exist anymore, I know I'm alive now...but, please don't accuse me of being a monster. I'm just a boy that became alive because of a...a sudden miracle to say, and one of you probably disagree with me right now."

"It was supposed to be normal dinner today, nothing more but a happy family dinner. But I've been...hiding these things-" He pointed at his fangs.

"-things I didn't realize when I came back to my room after training a few days ago."

"I d-don't know, where they came from, how it happened, but when I looked at myself in the mirror inside my room..."

"I couldn't see myself anymore. I couldn't see my face, my reflection and what I looked like!"

"Everything before that, ev-every mirror I looked at, every puddle I see myself in, sh-showed what I am." He fell onto his knees and looked at Helenn and John.

They were still speechless.

"I don't know why this happened, b-but please..don't accuse me of being a monster, don't tell anyone a-about this, just please don't." He pleaded with crying eyes.

"Wh-" John was once again interrupted.

"We..won't." Helenn promised Arden as she stood up once again, hugging Arden tightly as she quietly sobbed.

As for the one forgotten, Annalith had already ran out before Arden pleaded to be not called a monster to Helenn and John.

She misunderstood the situation and ran with the information, scared out of her mind as she ran and ran, running outside the mansion's door and onto the cold concrete of the sidewalk.

* * *

**TERKEL FROTH STREET**  
**8:16 PM**  
**AUGUST 29 1866**

She leaned onto the hard concrete wall that surrounded the mansion, slipping down slowly with no resistance as the people walking past the mansion gave her looks of small pity on what might of happened based on her appearance.

Damp maid clothes, muddy damaged shoes and leaves in her ginger hair, no one approached and tried to help her.

She broke into tears.

"Why!"

"Wh-why did this happen?"

"I've been waiting for the perfect chance to confess to him for years and-"

"-years, he was a jerk and pain in the arse to everyone but me and his parents, he would always give me sweet muffins, always tell me heroic stories about fighting evil monsters, evil vampires, but he always told me to wait!"

"I did!" She shouted, continuing to cry and sob as she spoke.

"I waited and waited for him to tell me to stop waiting, but then he started to change and his interest in me started to fade away, I wanted to confess to him already!"

"But, when I had a small drop of hope in my hands today, he just had to be a vampire!"

"He be-betrayed me!" She cried out, her face distorting as she cried more and more as the dim lamp posts went out, leaving only one by her and the mansion lit.

Then a shallow, almost shriveled up voice spoke out to her.

"_Then do you want me to get revenge for you, Mon amour~?_" She looked up and saw the man who spoke to her, in her narrowed crying eyes, she only saw a large blue blur.

"I..I want you to get me re-revenge, but ple-ease don't kill him.." She said.

"_Then, Mon amour, I see you are hesitant in his demise, but do not fret Mon amour. I would bring him to the brink o at any cost but you of course, Mon amour~!_" The man said all too joyfully she would say, but then the man's blurry face came too close to her face.

"_As such Mon amour, I will now leave a pretty gift for you._" The man said sweetly before kissing her on the lips, lasting for a full minute until she had fainted.

"_Au revoir, Mon amour, Je ne te quitterais jamais_." Thus the man disappeared into darkness as the last lamp post dimmed and burned out.

* * *

**[||CHAPTER SEVEN END||]**


End file.
